


A few miles with you

by shaardom



Series: Pynch week 2017 [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Pynch Week, Road Trip, lynch brothers, opal - Freeform, probably many people from the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: [Pynch week day 7, road trip. Summary taken from the first chapter.]  "I won't let you drive if you sleep less than seven hours. No dreaming," he added"Three," Ronan countered.Adam rolled on his stomach, making more room for Ronan. Three isn't nearly enough."Six, only if you fall asleep within the hour."





	A few miles with you

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, pynch week nearly ends ! I started two fanfics and probably wrote more than I ever did in the last five months. Great times. The road trip itself doesn't quite start now, but I really enjoyed writing the "pre-" thing. For this fic, I've been inspired by both Kikujiro's summer (which gave me the idea of a slow start) and then it'll get wilder, maybe sort of Hangover-ish, who knows.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, and as usual, enjoy !

Ronan loaded Adam's luggage in the trunk then slammed it shut. It had been a long week of bargaining and they aren't leaving before two days at least, but it is already worth it. They're going on an adventure of their own.

Opal looked a bit lost by the idea of their sudden departure, although they have been talking about it since Adam had agreed. She often looked at Ronan with wide eyes as he'll excitedly go from one room to another, try to follow the motion and end up somewhere she's not meant to be. He found her hiding in his clothes twice already.

"Declan will take care of you."

She would tip her head aside, as if he spoke a language she couldn't understand. Then Ronan would sigh and help her out of the mess she made, hardly believing the words he just said anyway.

 

His own luggage was hardly half of Adam's. Then again, Adam had taken things for him too, aware that Ronan's joy sometimes made him oblivious. He hates waiting, like a child, afraid that Adam will change his mind or that something else will get in the way.

"We're just waiting for your brother to tell us when he's ready," Adam patiently reminded him. "And I'm not taking my word back in the meantime."

"I trust you."

Adam nodded as to acknowledge his feelings. They trusted each other— after all, Ronan didn't tell Adam about the destination and stopovers yet, wanting to keep the surprise.

The first step in a road trip is to leave the city. It also appears to be the hardest one. But they have it planned and it's only two days until they take over the highways. Or the world, who knows with them. Adam shares his fire during the night and reverts to his composed self as the sunlight starts to pierce the night's veil. Ronan lifted his head to drop on the pillow instead of Adam's chest, even though one was warmer. Adam didn't let him, and he gladly stayed there.

 

"Hooves ?"

The three Lynch brothers, Adam and Opal were sat in the living room, which hadn't been this crowded in a long time. Matthew curiously glanced down Opal's leg. He was fascinated by the junction between the human limb and the satyr's. Declan, on the other hand, was simply appalled.

"If you need to take her out, she can wear shoes. Just say they're orthopedic shoes or something."

"Fine," Declan nodded, to Adam's relief. "Is there something else you want to mention about her ?"

He forced the word out of his lips, compelled to say "it". Although if he can accept Matthew's humanity, he can clearly deal with Opal's apparent one. Ronan was about to add something when some sort of friction noise interrupted him. It was Opal again, who had casually started to chew on the plastic plate Declan had brought in, leaving the cake aside. Adam started giggling uncontrollably out of nervousness. _This meeting is a trainwreck._

"It's not toxic for her," Ronan started, "but it would be great if you prevent her from eating too much."

"What do you mean, _eating_ ?"

Declan had thought she chew on it like babies did, minus the drooling. Ronan gestured helplessly to the small girl and everyone saw her swallowing bite after bite, until there was nothing left.

"What the fuck, Ronan," Declan muttered for the umpteenth time.

Matthew, who had been very quiet for the past minute, suddenly cut a piece of cake, placed it on another plate then handed it to Opal.

"You take the cake, I keep the plate."

" _Experto crede_ ," she nodded before taking the triangle of berries and vanilla.

Surprisingly, she didn't stain her large sweatshirt. Declan pursed his lips, already making new plans including Ronan's strange child and editing his current ones. Matthew grew quiet again but this time, Declan noticed. He glanced at his youngest brother, feeling an imminent catastrophe.

"Matthew, no," Declan anxiously said.

"Matthew, _yes_ ", the youngest Lynch countered before taking a full bite of styrofoam.

Everyone stared at him in utter shock. Then, Ronan burst out laughing. Matthew and Opal followed, clapping their hands and sending bits of polymer and cake everywhere. Declan leaned back in the couch, unwilling to burst their bubble. Adam had regained control over himself, but his features were still oddly strained. It probably went better than expected.

 

Ronan had been saddened to let her go but it was necessary, and at least it seemed like she wouldn't feel lonely with Matthew around. Adam was still hardly over seeing him chewing on a plate. The Lynch family kept surprising him. They cleaned up everything and placed the cake in a proper box before heading up to bed for their last night in Henrietta.

"We should have your car checked," Adam noticed.

In the darkness and secrecy of the night, he allowed himself to lazily stretch his limbs across the bed while Ronan undressed. He grabbed a handful of the sheets and got lost in the softness, nearly missing Ronan's annoyed grumbling.

"I can do it," he offered. "Let's just wake up early enough."

"By the time, you should have noticed that waking up is less of a problem than falling asleep," Ronan retorted.

"I won't let you drive if you sleep less than seven hours. No dreaming," he added

"Three," Ronan countered.

Adam rolled on his stomach, making more room for Ronan. Three isn't nearly enough.

" _Six_ , only if you fall asleep within the hour."

 

In the end, Adam didn't know how much time did Ronan sleep and he didn't ask. He had a great night- probably all that matters. They reminisced about the previous day while eating breakfast, laughing at Matthew's endearing randomness again over a slice of cake. Ronan drove to the garage and he seemed well enough to drive on a greater distance. He leaned back and quietly watched Adam perform the check. Everything was fine, and everything made sense. Adam didn't know why he expected the car to be another dreamt item. These took too much from the ley line anyway.

He raised a thumb at an unimpressed Ronan before lowering the hood. It's a wonder, how Ronan's reckless driving didn't leave more marks. He printed the paper, then they returned at the Barns for a last check. Ronan filled the water troughs, Adam closed the windows, they made sure every light was turned off and stuffed more things in the luggage before agreeing that there was nothing holding them back, and it was time to leave.

"Do you have a place in mind ?" Adam curiously asked, spreading a map of the United States and their borders on his lap.

"I thought we could go to the South. Mexico," he added. "Where would you like to go ?"

"California," Adam replies after a short moment.

"We could do like, some kind of U," Ronan suggests.

"Sounds good to me."

Adam folded the map. They gained speed as they reached the city's limits. If the airport was on their way, they'd have stopped by to surprise Declan, Matthew and Opal before going off for good.

"Follow Atlanta," Adam instructed Ronan. "How often do you think we should switch ?"

Ronan quickly glanced at him.

"Would you take _as often as in bed_ for answer ?"


End file.
